wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The Alternate Universe of Shiver the IceWing
The Alternate Universe of Shiver the IceWing This is where Shiver, Sandstorm, Starsight and all my other OCs live. Here, hybrids are more common and are commonly created via an organisation that strives to create supersoldiers, which are called the Blood Claws. Settlements The kingdoms are still very much the same, however here a delegation of NightWings moved back to the old Night Kingdom and created a town, called the City of Night (which is an exaggeration). Sanctuary is a little bit larger and is where the Talons of Peace reside. Jade Mountain Academy is bigger. However, in the Alternate Universe of Shiver the IceWing, it is run by different dragons and its students are different. It also has a separate winglet - the Lapis Winglet - for hybrids. The Kingdoms Tribal racism is as strong as ever and only peacekeeping delegations are able to enter another tribe's territory. If a rogue dragon enters another kingdom's territory, they are usually killed. Pantala In the Alternate Universe of Shiver the IceWing, the continents have grown closer and it is not that rare to find wealthy Pantalan dragons visiting Pyrrhia and vice versa. There is even a small settlement of LeafWings who share the rainforest with the RainWings. LeafWing-RainWing Relations When the remaining stragglers of the LeafWing population found out about the rainforest, a small amount moved there. There is now the RainWing Village, the LeafWing Village and the LeafWing-RainWing Village, which is home to RainWings, LeafWings and RainWing-LeafWing hybrids, of which there are a lot. Different Dragons In the Alternate Universe of Shiver the IceWing, dragons with differences (e.g. fireproof MudWings, firescales SkyWings, etc.) are more common. NightWing parents also purposefully try to hatch their eggs on the nights with full moons. There are also extra differences, as shown below in the full list of all possible differences: Albinism Albinism is when all melanin and pigmentation are missing. This causes the dragon in question to be completely white with pink/red eyes. These dragons are usually killed for their scales. Animus Dragons Animus dragons are able to enchant objects and dragons to do whatever they want. These dragons are usually used for heinous things. These dragons can be SandWings, SeaWings, NightWings or SkyWings. Fireproof MudWings MudWings hatched of red eggs will be fireproof. This means that they can touch firescales dragons, can swim in lava and are able to withstand firebreath being shot at them. Firescales Firescales is when a SkyWing egg hatches with twins inside. One will be a bright, coppery colour and will be able to burn anything it touches. This dragonet will be frostbreath-proof. The other will be a washed-out red or orange and will be weaker and particularly susceptible to disease. Both will have blue eyes and both will be fireproof. Flamesilk SilkWings On occasion, a SilkWing will have flamesilk. This is when their silk can burn things and can create light. They can only be a flamesilk if they have a flamesilk parent, and if they do then they have a fifty percent chance of being a flamesilk. They will be immune to flamesilk burns and will be able to use different types of flamesilk. Frostscales Frostscales is when an IceWing egg hatches with a twin. It is the opposite of firescales. In frostscales, one twin - usually the bigger one - will have all the ice and will freeze anything they touch. This dragonet will also be able to withstand fire. The one with frostscales is completely blue. Their twin will be weaker, smaller and more susceptible to disease. It will also be white, sometimes with little very pale blue highlights. Both will be unable to be harmed by the cold or frostbreath. HiveWings HiveWings have varying powers, such as stingers that paralyze, stench powers and mind control. LeafWing Plant Control Some LeafWings have the ability to control plants. Leucism Leucism is when some but not all of the melanin is gone, resulting in paler colouration. Melanism Melanism is when there is extra melanin, causing the dragon to be completely black. These dragons are also regularly killed for their scales. NightWing Precognition When born on a night with at least one full moon, NightWings may be able to see the future and give prophecies. NightWing Telepathy When born on a night with at least one full moon, NightWings may be able to read minds. Dragons with this skill have silver teardrop scales by their eyes. RainWing Snout Deformity This happens when a RainWing has a certain snout deformity that prevents it from sleeping for more than a few minutes. This means that they cannot change colour. Venomscales This is similar to frostscales and firescales, but happens to RainWings and SandWings. When twins are in an egg, one sucks the venom out of another so that venom leaks between their scales when they are upset, angry, sad, shocked or experiencing a negative emotion. The dragonet without venomscales is resistant to venom. Venomscales always have bright violet eyes and brown freckles that they can't get rid of, even if they're a RainWing. Category:Alternate Universes Category:Content (ShiverTheIceWing)